1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, an ophthalmologic apparatus, a system, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique which moves in three-dimensional directions a measurement unit including an image sensor that captures an image of the anterior segment of a subject's eye (an eye to be examined). The measurement unit is thus aligned with the anterior segment of the subject's eye.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143903 discusses a technique in which an operator clicks using a mouse on one point on an image of the anterior segment displayed on a display device. The measurement unit is then aligned in a planar direction perpendicular to a depth direction of the subject's eye so that the clicked point is positioned at the center of a display area of the anterior segment on the display device.
However, the measurement unit cannot be aligned in the depth direction of the subject's eye by an operation performed by the operator on the anterior segment image displayed on the display device. In such a case, the operator manipulates the measurement unit using a joystick to align the measurement unit in the depth direction. As a result, if the measurement unit is to be aligned in the three-dimensional direction including the depth direction of the subject's eye, it becomes necessary for the operator to perform both an operation on the anterior segment image and an operation on the joystick. It is thus burdensome and time-consuming to perform alignment.